valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dota 2-Updates (2012)
thumb|320pxDies ist eine übersetzte Auflistung sämtlicher Updates für'' Dota 2, die zwischen Januar und Dezember 2012 erschienen sind. Februar 16. Februar 2012 *Added Outworld Devoure! *Added new game mode: Single Draft. *Added querying of dead units. This lets you click allied portraits in the top bar to inspect their items and skills, even when they're dead. *Queued move commands show a waypoint flag briefly. *Added new settings panel. *Matchmaking displays average wait time for each region. *New interface for finding lobbies. *New Matchmaking panel. *Players can chat and use voice communications while the game is paused. *Added game mode (AP, SD, CM) selection for matchmaking. *You can now find replays by MatchID from the Watch panel. *Added Grid Mode to the Shop. *Added Repick functionality to the hero picking panel (costs 100 gold to repick, lets you select a hero again). *Implemented "Suggest invite to party" menu option. *You can now see which heroes your allies are about to pick. *Added Steam avatars in the scoreboard. *Added the ability to jump to any position in a replay. HEROES *Alchemist: Fixed Goblin's Greed's interaction with Aegis. *Ancient Apparition: Fixed Ice Blast's secondary ability not firing off when you die. *Axe: Fixed Battle Hunger self buff sticking on Axe permanently if the spell was dodged by Puck's Phase Shift. *Batrider: **Fixed Flamming Lasso being interrupted by an enemy Force Staff. **Fixed turn rate. **Fixed Firefly having a cast time. **Added stack counter effect for your team when using Sticky Napalm. *Clinkz: **Fixed not being able to cast Searing Arrows manually on buildings. **Fixed Death Pact not being castable on Magic Immune units. **Fixed Searing Arrows autocast working while silenced/doomed. **Fixed Searing Arrows bonus damage being treated as a seperate damage instance (it could get reduced twice by stout shield). **Fixed Death Pact being purgeable. *Clockwerk: Fixed Hookshot failing if he is infested by Lifestealer. *Dark Seer: **Fixed Vacuum continuously pulling new units in the aoe for a period of time after initial cast. **Fixed Vacuum disable/pull duration lasting too long. *Doom Bringer: Fixed Devour not working when eating a converted neutral creep. *Dragon Knight: Fixed Elder Dragon Form Frost Breath slowing units while Doomed. *Huskar: **Fixed Life Break partially ignoring Linken's Sphere. **Fixed Life Break continuing to follow a target that teleported away. *Invoker: **Fixed Invoke not dispelling Curse of the Silent. **Fixed Cold Snap triggering on self damage. **Fixed Tornado dispelling various buffs it shouldn't (like Wind Walk) *Kunkka: Fixed X Marks The Spot being purged by Tornado/Diffusal. *Lich: **Fixed Chain Frost having a chance to end prematurely near fog of war edges. **Fixed a recent bug where chainfrost wouldn't choose a magic immune target to bounce to. **Fixed Chain Frost deciding late as to which unit it will bounce to next (it would decide after its bounce delay, instead of before) *Mirana: Fixed Leap being canceled if Mirana got purged during it. *Natures' Prophet: Double clicking Teleportation will cast it at the fountain. *Omniknight: Fixed Repel causing Spirit Breaker to be unable to cancel his Charge of Darkness. *Puck: **Fixed Phase Shift sometimes not dodging incoming attack projectiles. **Fixed some types of spells (like EMP) from causing damage when already Phase Shifted. *Silencer: Added intelligence steal counter to Last Word aura. *Slardar: Fixed Slithereen Crush's physical damage not hurting Magic Immune units. *Sniper: **Fixed Headshot bonus proc damage working against Towers and Buildings. **Fixed Headshot working while Doomed. *Spectre: **Fixed Haunt not working properly after a disconnect. **Fixed Reality clearing Curse of the Silent and triggering Magic Stick. *Ursa: **Fixed Fury Swipes working while Doomed. **Fixed Fury Swipes working on allied units. *Viper: Fixed Poison Attack damage being lethal. *Witch Doctor: Fixed Paralyzing Casks deciding late as to which unit it will bounce to next (it would decide after its bounce delay, instead of before) *Zeus: Behob, dass der Wirkungsbereich von Lightning Bolt Bereiche nicht aufdeckte. GAMEPLAY *Added Clinkz to Captain's Mode *Fixed ranged creep moving infront of the rest on the bottom dire lane *Fixed collision sizes on Barracks and Filler buildings *Ring of Aquila, Ring of Basilius, and Radiance no longer flip their toggle if their aura was toggled off when their owner dies. *Fixed Boots of Travel not selecting dominated units. *Fixed sweet exploit where you could buy a nice juicy passive item, give it to another friendly hero, have that hero die and upon respawn the passive effects of the item would be granted -- Desolator would start desolating, butterfly would start buttering, etc. *Items now expire their sellback time when their owner dies. *Fixed Roshan not respawning at the correct time if he was killed before creep spawn. *Fixed Bounty Hunter and Clinkz's invisibility getting dispelled by Tornado. *Fixed Blademail being able to reflect damage from allies/self (causing suicide). *Trees are now temporarily prevented from respawning if there are any player-controlled units whose collision are within 250 units of the center of the tree. *Fixed unit targeting behavior being bugged for the following abilities: Carrion Swarm, Dragon Slave, Breathe Fire. *Fixed courier getting stuck if it received deliver orders from multiple players. *Fixed Blademail being dispellable. *Fixed shop item stock not depleting when purchasing items with a full inventory and stash. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den man die Gegenstände von Verbündeten mit Tinkers Ultimate zurücksetzen konnte. CONTROLS *Fixed an exploit possible that could allow a small portion of abilities to be used while stunned . *Fixed a rare bug where you would sometimes attack an unexpected unit when attempting to last-hit by spamming stop with auto-attack turned on. *Shift+Hero Select now toggles selection of the hero from the current selection if multiple units are selected. *Fixed dead heroes being selected when using control groups. *Fixed bug where the camera would reposition itself when drawing lines on minimap. *Blink Dagger now blinks in the direction your mouse is in when you double click it. *Fixed a rare bug where an item could be deleted upon delivery from the courier. *Fixed a rare bug with legacy keys that could cause your hotkeys to get changed when querying an enemy. *Purchasing a whole item now gathers owned items from the team's couriers when calculating what to buy. *Fixed accidentally selecting units when moving your camera around in camera drag mode. *Fixed not being able to drop an item from the stash if it is owned by another player. *Double clicking the "Select All Other Units" hotkey will now move the camera to the location of the units rather than adding your hero to the selection. UI *Browse practice lobbies your friends have created or joined. *Improved readabilty of hero names in minimap. *Changed Hero Highlighter visuals. *Removed some elements in the minimap texture that would cause confusion with creeps. *Fixed controlled units not showing the color of the player controlling them in the minimap. *Updated Day/Night indicator *Pause is now correctly delayed for spectators. *Fixed inventory not updating the state of items if the slot and item matched between querying different units. *Added a subtitle in the inventory item tooltip indicating if an item's aura is active or not. *Added inactive image for Radiance. *Fixed matchID not showing up on end scores. *The topbar timer is no longer reset when the game ends. *Added game settings option for the hero finder when holding alt down *Added game settings option for the minimap hero icons (shows hero text names when turned off) *Added game settings option for the HP numbers above your hero's in world HP Bar *Fixed long cooldown labels being truncated in item tooltips. *Fixed cooldown and mana cost not showing properly in dashboard item tooltips. *Quick buy item tooltips are no longer estranged from their arrow. *Autocast state is no longer shown for enemy abilities. *Added visual feedback when moving a hero via the minimap. *Added "This game is safe to leave" message on the matchmaking status page practice lobbies or matchmade games with a leaver detected. *Your own row is now highlighted on the game end scoreboard. *When a player is banned, everyone who reported them since their last ban receives a message when they next login informing them that justice has been served. *Your friends list is now sorted alphabetically. *Pinging an enemy now places the ping on them for a short time. *Mana cost and cooldown fields in the ability tooltips now reflect the current state of the ability (they take into account Death Prophet's Witchcraft, Aghanim's changes, etc). *Added cooldown timers to shop items that are out of stock in grid mode. *Items from different owners that would stack (e.g. wards) no longer stack in the courier's inventory. *Fixed client-side modifier durations so that the icon sweep displays correctly when entering and exiting FoW. *Fixed bug where there would be a brief flash of the full-duration border on a modifier as it expired. *Combat log fixes/changes: *It now specifies whether units are illusions or not for all events. *Heals now track and specify the healing unit. *The end-of-game combat summary now counts neither illusions nor self-damage. *Damage done by units under a hero's control are now credited to their hero in the combatlog and end-of-game summary. *Mousing over each server location will show you the name, whether you're searching in that region or not, and an estimated wait time. SETTINGS *Redesigned the setting panel to allow for more keybindings and options. You may need to rebind your keys. *Updated all the keybindings to take advantage of the new settings panel. *Added spectator keybinds. *New key input code for spectator and alt-keys. *Spectator and alt-keys now handle + binds correctly. *Del, backspace, and backquote/tilde are now bindalbe (ie. console is bindable) *Added courier, neutral and hero specific ability binds. *Spectators now correctly get all active buffs and debuffs on heroes when joining a game in progress. REPLAYS *The replay format has changed and old replays are no longer viewable. *Your own private games are now displayed in your match history. VISUALS *Added effect for Phase Boots and Fiery Soul. *Made Dark Seer's illusion effect more differentiated from a normal illusion effect. *Made all known illusions draw with a creep style healthbar. This does not effect enemy illusions, but does apply to Dark Seer's Wall of Illusion illusions. *Crystal Maiden illusions will no longer play her custom death anim. *Heroes now flail while getting force staffed. AUDIO *Fixed the item combine sound playing to you when other players combine their items on your courier. *Added rival death-taunts and other miscellaneous lines to flesh out dialog set for Juggernaut and Sven. DOTA 2 BOTS *Revised how and when bots decide to push lanes, defend lanes, and farm. *Temporarily disabled late game team roaming. It will be back! *Fixed bug where bot code would cause buyback of human players when playing with bot teammates. *Made bots more aware of ganks that were happening near them. *Increased the strength of human pings, and in general made them last longer. *Fixed bug where bots weren't going back to base to fetch their TP scrolls, even when they had nothing better to do. *Made bots less likely to wander across the map just to hit the side shop. *Fixed bug where bots would buy superfluous flying courier items. *Fixed bots ignoring seige engines when farming a lane. *Fixed bots being standoffish to their own creeps. *Fixed bug that was causing bots to not attack the lowest-health creep when farming a lane. *When fleeing an enemy hero, bots will no longer immediately forget about the enemy the instant they lose sight of them. *Made bots more likely to defend structures closer to their base, particularly barracks and their ancient. *Fixed a case where bots were getting preoccupied with creeps when defending their base. April 19. April 2012 * Fügte Brewmaster hinzu! 20. April 2012 Mai 03. Mai 2012 '''GAMEPLAY' *Added Phantom Lancer! *Fixed being able to use ping to identify illusions. *Fixed bug where we wouldn't always upgrade couriers in order of creation. *Fixed potential dispel threshold being calculated after damage reduction rather than before (fixes stuff like Bloodrage not dispeling potions). *Fixed being able to blink if you became rooted after you started casting. *Fixed unit conversion spells (Enchant, Persuasion, etc) not removing existing debuffs properly. *Fehlende Aufsummierung der Wirkung der Fähigkeit 'Searing Arrows' und dem Item Eye of Skadi behoben. *Fixed Satyr firing Shockwave onto smoked/invisible heroes. *When the courier returns items to the stash, items owned by the other team are now dropped on the ground. *Fixed Spirit Bear teleporting far away from you with Return (causing it to get stuck in trees sometimes). *Attacking units now follow their target and then resume attack orders after getting disarmed. *Updated attack animation for Spectre, with more impact on hit frame. UI *Tranquil Boots regen is now displayed on the HP bar. *Clicking "No Courier" opens the shop with the courier item selected. *As spectator, clicking courier button now queries the courier for the current query unit's team. *Fixed creepstats drawing for all units when spectating. *Fixed missing shared cooldown on the first use of an item. *Extended the health bar above the stats area. *Centered respawn label when showing death panel but not the buyback button. *Fixed a case where the cooldown swipe on buffs was not initialized and rotated backwards continuously. *Fixed top bar timer not initializing *Selling back a limited stock item within the sellback time restocks the shop. *Broadcasters can now draw lines in the world. BOTS *Bots now use their defense mode desire to determine when to use Glyph, rather than having an independent calculation for it. *Bots will no longer use items or abilities when they are individually disabled. *Bots now switch out of "early game" when either team becomes powerful, rather than just when the opposing team does. This prevents situations where one team is roaming and pushing and the other team is still trying to lane. 24. Mai 2012 *Fügte Ogre Magi hinzu! 31. Mai 2012 GAMEPLAY - Elder Titan: Fixed Ancestral Spirit giving vision to Elder Titan while dead. - Elder Titan: Fixed Earth Splitter being placed slightly too far forward. - Elder Titan: Fixed Natural Order not getting upgraded on the Ancestral Spirit if it was already in the air. - Elder Titan: Fixed Natural Order sometimes not getting applied before Ancestral Spirit's damage. - Ursa: Fixed Fury Swipes stack getting dispelled with Magic Immunity PERFORMANCE - Added vsync support to windowed modes - Reduced memory fragmentation COMMUNITY - There are now 6 broadcaster channels - Added map ping throttling for communication banned players INTERNATIONAL COMPENDIUM - Now highlights Compendiums that are gifts from other players. - Updated with new stretch goals. - Prize pool now displays how much the Compendium owner has contributed. - Fixed an issue where the Smeevil Courier view counter was not updating correctly. DOTA ECONOMY - Particles on unusual couriers work again. - Strange items that count things other than kills work again. Juni 11. Juni 2012 * Fügte Chaos Knight hinzu! * Fügte Phantom Assassin hinzu! * Fügte Gyrocopter hinzu! 20. Juni 2012 GAMEPLAY *Fügte Rubick hinzu! *Rubick: Fixed Fiend's Grip not ending if Kraken Shell dispels it. *Chaos Knight: Reality Rift now puts the Chaos Knight behind his target. *Clockwerk: Fixed Hookshot stunning dead units. *Gyrocopter: Fixed Homing Missile not giving any bounty. *Invoker: Fixed Alacrity interaction with Magic Immunity. *Kunkka: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Ghost Ship-Debuff den gesamten Schaden direkt austeilte, wenn der Rum ausging, anstelle über die folgenden 8 Sekunden verteilt. *Mirana: Reduced size of Arrow 20%. *Outworld Destroyer: Added visual indicator for Astral Imprisonment Length. *Riki: Fixed sometimes not attacking his Blink Strike target immediately. *Spirit Breaker: Fixed a bug allowing charging Razor without moving. *Fixed Batrider and Outworld Destroyer having 1 too little armor. *Fixed Chaos Knight having 2 extra armor. *Fixed Lone Druid having 1.3 too little armor. UI *Added support for tournament spectating passes. *Select All Other Units feature no longer selects any unit that is lacking attack capability (like Beastmaster's Hawk). *Added a buff to indicate the duration of Death Prophet's Exorcism. *Updated Aghanim's Scepter tooltips for Beastmaster, Necrolyte, Queen of Pain, Warlock, and Windrunner. *Updated the Aghanim's Scepter store preview. *Fixed bug where large replays were unable to download. *Replay downloading is now paralleled to improve download speeds. *Fixed item purchase message crediting the wrong player if the purchased item stacked with someone else's item. VISUALS *Added a custom particle effect for Skadi. COSMETICS *Added announcers and new couriers to the Dota Store. *Added new items for Witch Doctor. *Fixed a bug that caused new users not to earn random drops. Affected users will receive the drops they should have gotten when they finish their next match. *Increased the number of backpack slots displayed on a single page of the backpack to 64. *Increased the base number of backpack slots from 50 to 64. *Increased the number of backpack slots that store users have from 500 to 640. *Fixed a bug that caused the last slot in the backpack to not respond to drag n’ drop. BOTS *Co-op bot matches will now randomly assign the human players to Radiant or Dire. *In co-op bot matches, if a human disconnects before picking a hero, the bots will now correctly balance the teams. *Fixed bots not selecting heroes into non-AP games. *Fixed bots not deploying their couriers on Passive difficulty. Juli 12. Juli 2012 *Fügte Templar Assassin hinzu! *Erlaubt nun Templar Assassin, Disruptor und Undying im Captain's Mode. GAMEPLAY *Bounty Hunter: **Fixed Jinada proccing on Tombstone. *Broodmother: **Fixed Spiderling passive proccing on magic immune units (like zombies) and spawning mass spiderlings. *Disruptor: **Fixed Kinetic Field sometimes causing heroes to fail to attack a hero who is being trapped in the field. *Earthshaker: **Fixed Echo Slam inital damage not hitting units through magic immunity. *Leshrac: **Behob, dass Pulse Nova Essence Aura aktivierte. *Lone Druid: **Fixed Spirit Bear not aggroing creeps when it attacks a hero *Luna: **Fixed Moon Glaive bouncing on ward type units. **Fixed Moon Glaive bounce order. *Lycanthrope: **Behob, dass Wölfe die maximale Geschwindigkeit für ihre Lebensdauer besaßen, nachdem Shapeshift endete, wenn sie unter Shapeshift beschworen wurden. *Necrolyte: **Fixed Death Pulse not healing allied magic immune units *Puck: *Fixed Phase Shift proccing Essence Aura. *Rubick: **Fixed being able to steal spells from their being toggled off. **Fixed getting stuck in Flesh Golem form when respawning with the buff. **Fixed some abilities being broken when re-stealing them, now re-stealing an ability will have no effect on your currently stolen ability. *Shadow Shaman: **Fixed Ether Shock ignoring Linken's Sphere. *Spirit Breaker: **Fixed Greater Bash affecting Magic Immune units when procced via other abilities *Undying: **Fixed Tombstone interaction with Refresher Orb. **Fixed Deathlust sometimes not working properly. **Fixed a bug where Deathlust would sometimes not go away. **Decay now makes the target lose exactly 76 health when cast and heal exactly 76 when it ends. Before the health scaling was causing the target not to lose then gain the correct amount of health. *Wisp: **Fixed Spirits exploding on illussions. **Fixed Relocate to not teleport Wisp while dead. *Improved AFK detection. *Fixed Smoke of Deceit dodging incoming projectiles if there are nearby enemy heroes. *Fixed Ethereal Blade and Black King Bar interaction. *Fixed completely-avoided damage from triggering Blink Dagger's cooldown. UI *Rich Presence now shows if you're casting a game. *If you buy an Aghanim's Scepter on a hero with no upgrade, this is now shown in the ability. *Battle point rate and any equipped bonuses are now shown in the inspect panel. *Numerical battle points earned (split into base and bonus) are now shown on the game end screen. *The play panel now shows matchmaking game modes and regions from the party when finding a match. *Improved unpause countdown, added UI sound. *Fixed case where we weren't properly crediting damage from summoned units/wards to their hero in the combatlog. *Added an interface setting to prevent the camera from moving upon respawn *Neutrals now have yellow healthbars when spectating. *Roshan's healthbar is now slightly bigger. *We now hide all match details until you reveal the winner. *Team names and logos are now shown on match details panel. *Fixed a handful of issues with the message and chat system when watching replays. *The killcam card now flips over to show the full body portrait. DOTA 2 BOTS *Improved how bots manage their movement while doing evasive maneuvers -- they will now consider a range of escape directions and select the best one based on other nearby avoidance zones. *Added avoidance to Disruptor's Kinetic Field (while it's forming) and Static Storm. *Improved how bots request items from the stash via the courier. The courier will now only deliver items the hero has room for, and bots will take into account projected item combines. VISUALS *Added overhead messages when items or abilities cause unnatural mana gain or loss (such as Arcane Boots). ECONOMY *A new chest with exclusive items has been spotted. *Announcers, couriers and several rare items on sale. *Added Storm Spirit announcer. *Added over 50 new community created items. 26. Juli 2012 HIGHLIGHTS *Fügte Nyx Assassin, Keeper of the Light und Visage dem Captains Mode hinzu! *Added a cooldown to being able to find a match when a player declines or abandons a game. *Added notification for when a Tournament has a live game currently running. GAMEPLAY *Beastmaster: **Fixed Wild Axes working with Refresher. **Wild Axes no longer provide vision when they aren't flying. *Naga Siren: **Fixed Dust of Appearance not working against units slept by Song of the Siren. **Fixed Ice Blast debuff not getting added to units slept by Song of the Siren. **Fixed Weave not affecting units slept by Song of the Siren. *Phantom Lancer: **Fixed Doppelwalk illusions not correctly replicating their inventory item slots. *Rubick: **Fixed Wild Axes being left around when another ability is stolen. *Sand King: **Neutrale können nun durch Sandstorm geschädigt werden. *Templar Assassin: *Fixed Meld initial attack doing too much damage. *Slardar: **Fixed Bash working while doomed. *Neutrals damaged by an invisible enemy will now try to run away. SPECTATING *Multiple tweaks to director events and framing. *Fixed particle effects sometimes not drawing while in Player Perspective mode. UI *Added notification for when a Tournament has a live game currently running. *The kill card now shows a randomly selected item that the killer is wearing. Also reduced its size. *Fixed equipping an item in the backpack not jumping to the correct hero in the loadout *Added Buyback to the spectating stats dropdown. *Added a cooldown for being able to find a match when a player declines or abandons a game. *Fixed Storm Spirit Mega-Kill announcer having the incorrect equip slot. VISUALS *Fixed Rubick retaining incorrect skins from stolen abilities when returning to his normal model. *Meld damage display is now only shown for successful hits. BOTS *Significant revision of how bots determine their strategic desires. *Roshan desire has been significantly reworked. It's now based on how quickly Roshan can be killed given the available heroes and how quickly enemies can show up. *Evasion desire is now more granular. Things like Blade Fury now cause a range of evasion desire based on the bot's current health. *Fixed case where bots were trying to path to an invalid location when defending their base. *Made bots more aggressive about attacking when defending a lane. *Cleaned up inferred human modes for pushing and defending lanes. *Made bots less concerned about distance when considering an attack on a pinged target. *Fixed bug that made pinged towers less likely to attract allied bots that were doing other high*priority stuff. *Tuned retreat desire values when hurt and close to the fountain. *Made bots somewhat more likely to buy a flying courier. WORKSHOP *Added a new Import Wearable option to the Publish New Item section of the in*game workshop UI. It will compile, validate, and preview your model before you submit it. When submitting, it also packs the files into a format that makes it much easier for us to bring it into the game. August 09. August 2012 HIGHLIGHTS *Added Swap Hero. This cannot be used after creeps spawn or in SD. Accessible via right click on heroes in the scoreboard. *Spectators watching Dota TV can now access the dashboard chat channels. *All broadcasters in a channel now transmit their voice to spectators that have selected that channel. GAMEPLAY *Bloodseeker: Fixed Blood Bath not working on siege units. *Bounty Hunter: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Shadow Walk Gebäude beschädigte. *Juggernaut: **Fixed Omnislash jumping to ancients. **Fixed Bladefury showing per target visual effect when hurting invis units. *Lifestealer: Fixed Ensnare not going away after using Infest. *Lone Druid: Fixed creep aggro behavior with Spirit Bear *Templar Assassin: Fixed Meld when attacking Items. *Undying: **Fixed Tombstone spawning zombies against couriers. **Fixed Tombstone receiving too much aggro from towers. **Fixed Zombies not dying when their target becomes invisible. *Fixed canceling TP scrolls c ausing projectiles to be dodged. *Fixed gold lost on death being reduced too much when carrying Bloodstone. *Fixed various bounce abilities malfunctioning if the targets die during it. UI *Added Swap Hero. This cannot be used after creeps spawn or in SD. Accessible via right click on heroes in the scoreboard. *Spectators watching Dota TV can now access the dashboard chat channels. *Broadcasters will now see lines drawn by their cobroadcasters. *Spectators will now see all lines drawn by any broadcaster in their selected broadcast channel. *The Tournament Panel now fits 4 live games in preparation for The International. *When the cursor is hidden due to inactivity, it no longer causes unit glows or other highlight shennanigans. *Fixed a bug where hero icons were missing from chat lines occasionally. *The Hero selector now allows instant spawn on public games with only 1 or 2 humans in them. *Fixed the chat bubble display to work properly with open mic thresholding. *Fixed timeline markers not updating correctly if you jumped around in a replay. *Added a toggle-able chat window to the Hero Selection Spectator view. *Various improvements to the readability of the Hero Selection Spectator view. *Spectator view of Hero Selection now shows player's names under their selected heroes. *Fixed spectators not being able to see item ownership on the courier. *The buyback stat dropdown now shows if the hero will or won't be able to buyback if the hero dies now (and if they can't, it shows the remaining cooldown or the extra gold needed to be able to die and buyback). *Fixed rogue selection rings in spectator mode. *Added a console command for league admins to end the game (dota_ref_winner_radiant/dota_ref_winner_dire) VISUALS *Fixed bug where some heroes would not display any wearables when watching replays. AUDIO *Added colored VU meter in the audio settings panel for evaluating and adjusting volume levels. *Added "mute co-broadcasters" setting. *All broadcasters in a channel now transmit their voice to spectators that have selected that channel. *Broadcasters that are in the same channel can now hear each other when they talk. *Hero ban sounds are now enabled when spectating Captain's Mode. WORKSHOP *Fixed a bug in Wearable Importing when using SMD files (fixes items not attaching correctly to the hero model) September 13. September 2012 *Made significant performance improvements to model loading and rendering. *Added iG to the Hall of Fame. GAMEPLAY *Fixed a bug where a Blink Dagger could be used post-stun even if it should have been disabled due to damage. UI *Settings dialog sliders no longer go to 11. *The loadout screen now shows how many items you have for each slot (so you don't have to page in and out of each slot to find items). *The Gold and XP graphs will now update immediately when a broadcaster opens them. *The Shop combine tree is now animated. *The center item in the combine tree now shows purchasable border. *The buyback indicator in top bar displays for 10 seconds. *Pinging dropped items now prints the item to team chat, similar to rune pinging. *Cleaned up grammar in Homing Missiles description. VISUALS *Beefed up Lifestealers Open Wounds debuff effect. *Beefed up Lunas Lucent Beam impact a tiny bit. *Made some visual tweaks to Keeper of the Lights Illumates projectile so it behaves better when moving across different altitudes. *Slightly enlarged accuracy debuff effect for Keeper of the Lights Blinding Light. SOUND *Fügte neue Sprüche für einige der Helden hinzu. BOTS *Added Dragon Knight bot. *Added Skeleton King bot. *Fixed invisible bots getting stuck trying to place wards. *Fixed Earthshaker not considering using Enchant Totem to interrupt channels. *Juggernaut will no longer try to attack when using Blade Fury, he'll just move to his desired location. *Lina should now use Laguna Blade more appropriately (less killstealing of low-health enemies). *Bots should now be less likely to bail on a neutral farming target that has a tiny amount of health left. *Fixed bug that caused bots to select the wrong item to drop. *Fixed bots always assuming that humans were pushing a tower (rather than farming it) if they were in-lane late-game. *Fixed bug that was causing too much avoidance from Radiance. *Fixed bug where Lina wouldn't use Dragon Slave when pushing or defending a lane. *Fixed towers still causing avoidance for a few seconds after they've been destroyed. *Bots now better estimate how powerful they are relative to the enemy team. UNDOCUMENTED *Broken down a number of existing hero models into multiple parts Death Prophet, Enchantress, Huskar, Silencer, Sniper Storm Spirit, Venomancer und Weaver. *Updated textures for Drow Ranger, Death Prophet and Enchantress. *Added new micromanaging interface for heroes with multiple primary units eg: Lone Druid und Meepo. *Added new attack animations for Pudge. *Added a video setting to disable "Ambient Creatures". Oktober 04. Oktober 2012 25. Oktober 2012 * Fügte Centaur Warrunner hinzu! 31. Oktober 2012 November 08. November 2012 GAMEPLAY *Added Reverse Captains Mode. *Dark Seer: Fixed Wall of Replica illusion creation timing (affects instantly dying illusions mainly). *Dragon Knight: Beseitigte einen Fehler, bei dem sich die Elder Dragon Form nicht auf Belagerungseinheiten auswirkte. *- Enchantress: Fixed being unable to be healed by Nature's Attendants if you are sleeping. *- Enchantress: Fixed Impetus not being castable on Magic Immune enemies (still does no damage if immune on impact). *- Gyrocopter: Homing Missile now starts 150 units in front him. *- Huskar: Fixed Life Break not properly dispelling buffs on you when cast. *- Lich: Fixed Chainfrost not working with Refresher. *- Phantom Lancer: Fixed not reproducing his abilities (including stat bonuses) correctly on his Dopplewalked illusion. *- Phantom Lancer: Fixed Dopplewalked illusions never Juxtaposing. *- Shadow Shaman: Fixed Mass Serpent Wards having no cast point. *- Silencer: Fixed Illusions stealing intelligence. *- Spiritbreaker: Fixed case where he could interrupt his Charge by previously having given an attack order to his target. *- Templar Assassin: Fixed Psionic Trap's nearby detonate ability not always working if the trap is too far. *- Undying: Zombies now correctly disable Blink Dagger. *Venomancer: Behob, dass die Dauer von Poison Sting nicht mit den Leveln anstieg. *- Visage: Fixed Familiars agroing neutrals when flying over them. *- Wisp: Fixed his Spirits dying if he gets cycloned or purged. *- Wisp: Fixed Tether targeting magic immune allies. *- Witch Doctor: Fixed Paralyzing Casks not bouncing between Magic Immune enemies (doesn't stun them, but doesn't cause the bouncing to end prematurely). *- Witch Doctor: Fixed Death Ward not bouncing on magic immune enemies. *- Fixed heroes being able to get stuck on each other in rare cases. *- Fixed neutrals seeing and killing other sentry wards (as well as other non-attacking ward-type units). *- Fixed Arcane Boots and Mekansm being unable to affected allied invulnerable units. *- Fixed Orb of Venom doing lethal damage. *- Fixed Neutral Gnoll's poison attack doing lethal damage. *- Fixed Vladmir's Offering applying the aura when they owning unit is dead. UI - Movement speed on the HUD is now written as a total rather than two seperate numbers. - Fixed Disabled Tranquil Boots movement speed. - Updated Tranquil boots disabled icon. - If you miss the queue for Diretide and accept a requeue, you will be put back in the Diretide queue. - Adding chat bubble visualization of your current mic volume. - Voice Threshold and Mute Cobroadcasters settings should now persist when the game is restarted. AUDIO - Added voice auto-gain. All voices are now brought up to a normal level. Turning off microphone boost in Windows settings is recommended. - Reduced the delay on voice transmission. 15. November 2012 Dezember 06. Dezember 2012 19. Dezember 2012 (I) - Frostivus arrives...and is cancelled by the Greeviling! - Added Polycount Contest Winner Items (11 new hero sets) - 6.77 gameplay parity update BUGS - Alchemist: Fixed Unstable Concoction charge time counting when it was released rather than impacted - Alchemist: Fixed Unstable Concoction being dodgeable *Bane: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Basis-Schaden zu gering war. *Centaur: Behob, dass Centaurs Return-Zauber Zombies direkt tötete. - Luna: Fixed Lunar Blessing affecting some non-hero units like Familiars and Spirit Bear - Spectre: Fixed Desolate not dealing damage to enemy heroes if they are near neutrals - Timbersaw: Timberchain sometimes missing trees at max range - Timbersaw: Fixed different elevations causing an invisible Chakram - Timbersaw: Adjusted hitbox - Timbersaw: Fixed Return Chakram proccing Magic Stick - Warlock: Fixed Golem's Flaming Fists not dealing damage to the primary attack target GENERAL - Added a toggle option for Chat Message sound - Fixed day night images being incorrectly rotated - Updated Timbersaw's recommended items - Fixed lifetime timer alignment - Adjusted Chat Message sound level PARITY UPDATE Ancient Apparition - Chilling Touch manacost rescaled from 140 to 110/120/130/140 Batrider - Batrider can no longer attack while using Flaming Lasso Bounty Hunter - Track no longer reduces armor Centaur Warrunner - Movement speed decreased from 305 to 300 - Double Edge no longer interrupts channeling - Stampede now applies a 100% slow instead of a stun (as always, units cannot be slowed below 100 movement speed) Clockwerk - Agility growth increased from 1.2 to 2.3 Dazzle - Shallow Grave cast range rescaled from 400/600/800/1000 to 550/700/850/1000 Doom Bringer - Scorched Earth now also affects other units you control - Doom now has too much armor! (+1) Drow Ranger - Trueshot Aura now only affects non-hero units within 900 range of Drow *Earthshaker **Die Länge der Aftershock-Betäubung wurde von 0.3/0.7/1.2/1.5 zu 0.6/0.9/1.2/1.5 abgeändert. **Der Aftershock-Schaden wurde von 25/45/75/115 auf 50/75/100/125 erhöht. **Der Cooldown von Enchant Totem wurde von 6 auf 5 verringert. Enchantress - Untouchable AS reduction increased from 20/40/60/80 to 20/50/80/110 Jakiro - Ice Path damage from 100 to 25/50/75/100 Lycanthrope - Base Int increased from 15 to 17 - Spirit Wolves armor increased by 1 Magnus - Skewer no longer affects magic immune units - Skewer cast range rescaled from 1200 to 600/800/1000/1200 - Reverse Polarity duration decreased from 2.5/3.25/4 to 2.25/3/3.75 Mirana - Moonlight Shadow duration increased from 11 to 15 seconds Morphling - Cast animation time decreased from 0.4 to 0.25 Necrolyte - Reaper's Scythe stun/delay increased from 1 to 1.5 seconds *Omniknight: Reichweite von Purification von 400/500/600/700 zu 700 abgeändert. Puck - Illusory Orb cooldown decreased from 13 to 12 Pugna - Decrepify cooldown decreased from 13/11/9/7 to 12/10/8/6 Shadow Demon - Shadow Poison cooldown decreased from 3 to 2.75 Slark - Base agility increased by 6 Spectre - Haunt no longer ends when you use reality (the targeted illusion is still replaced by you though) Sven - Great Cleave damage decreased from 25/40/55/70 to 20/35/50/65 - Warcry duration decreased from 8 to 7 seconds Templar Assassin - Refraction manacost increased from 75 to 100 Treant Protector - Damage increased by 10 - Leech Seed cooldown decreased from 18/16/14/12 to 16/14/12/10 - Overgrowth cooldown decreased from 80 to 70 - Living Armor damage instances increased from 6 to 7 - Living Armor can be cast through the minimap (only considers heroes and towers/rax in this mode) Undying - Decay damage reduced from 40/80/120/160 to 20/60/100/140 Vengeful Spirit - Wave of Terror damage increased from 18.75/37.5/56.25/75 to 30/50/70/90 Viper - Base strength increased by 3 Warlock - Shadow Word cooldown decreased from 20 to 16 Weaver - Shukuchi damage increased from 90/100/110/120 to 90/110/130/150 Zeus - Strength growth increased from 1.8 to 2.3 Daedalus - Crit multiplier decreased from 2.7 to 2.4 - Recipe cost decreased from 1200 to 1000 Crystalys - Damage decreased from 35 to 30 Eye of Skadi - HP bonus increased from 200 to 250 - MP bonus increase from 150 to 250 Shiva's Guard - Freezing Aura's attack speed reduction increased from 25 to 30 Neutral Harpy Storm - Chain Lightning manacost reduced from 90 to 50 Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Dota 2-Updates Kategorie:Dota 2